


What Love Looks Like at Christmas

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Extraordinary Merry Christmas. When Rachel gives Finn her Christmas demands he plans to sell his letter jacket to pay for it. Kurt won't let that happen.<br/>Written for one of the memes at the time and cleaned up to share here as the whole jacket thing is kind of important in retrospect.  Fuckurt Advent Boxing Day Jamboree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Looks Like at Christmas

Kurt checked his hair in the mirror one last time before he headed out of the locker room. The other guys had left a while ago, but he knew Finn and Blaine would be waiting for him out in the hall. It took him a few extra minutes to fix his hair and take care of his skin. He couldn’t help but think about the other boys’ conversation he had overheard. They obviously had no idea what to get their girlfriends for Christmas. 

More and more Kurt found himself the go-between when the guys and girls of New Directions couldn’t simply talk to each other like regular human beings. Not for the first time he was glad he dated boys, or at least this boy in particular. He and Blaine had already talked about their wish lists and their budgets, but it looked like he would have to talk to Rachel about this as well. 

***

The next morning he dropped his books off at his locker and went to find Rachel in the choir room. Kurt took a seat on the piano bench and crossed his legs. “Rachel, good news. I’ve come to save you and my step-brother from another drama-filled holiday season,” he said.

“Don’t worry. I’ve given up on the idea of teaching Finn about Hanukkah,and decided to embrace the secular meaning of Christmas. If Barbara can release several Christmas albums I can let Finn buy me a present in the name of togetherness and sales at Macy’s,” Rachel said. 

He didn’t bother to hide his eye roll, “Even I can get behind a holiday I can make mostly about shopping and decorating, but that’s not why I’m here. You need to provide Finn with some guidance or you’re going to end up with an Ohio State sweatshirt, or worse yet a bottle of the perfume Carole wears. I think I’d be traumatized for life if Blaine suddenly started wearing Old Spice.”

“Absolutely!” Rachel said, whipping a pink notebook and gold pen from her bag. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before! Of course he couldn’t hope to match my sophisticated taste.”

Kurt bit his tongue as he took in her polka-dot mini-dress and purple knee socks. He considered leaving without comment his second good deed for the day and went to find Blaine before class. 

***  
A few days later Kurt arrived home from dinner with Mercedes and Tina to find Finn slumped at the kitchen table. His computer was in front of him and his letterman jacket was on his lap.  
“What’s going on here?” Kurt asked, flicking his hand to both the computer and Finn’s posture.

“Rachel has gone chick-batty over Christmas. She doesn’t even believe in Christmas!” Finn blew out a breath and went back to stabbing at the keyboard with two fingers. 

“Didn’t she give you some ideas for Christmas presents?” Kurt pulled out a chair next to Finn and sat down, grabbing an apple from the middle of the table. 

“Yeah,” Finn said, frowning at the screen, “I can pick any five, but there are no options where I’m not stuck going to the jewelry store . I can’t afford that. I only managed to pay Miss Corcoran back for the tires because Burt pays way better than Sheets N Things.” 

“So why are you online? Looking for a sale?” Maybe Kurt could help, he was a good bargain hunter. He had to be in order to keep his wardrobe current. 

“No dude. I couldn’t find anything good and Rachel was very clear about what stores to go to. I’m trying to sell my letter jacket on Ebay,” Finn muttered,”We did win the championship last year, and you know how people around here are about football.”

“Finn, I know how much that jacket means to you. You shouldn’t have to do this,” Kurt said. He meant it too. This was definitely not what he had in mind when he told Rachel to give Finn some ideas. Sure, he had joked about the Elizabeth Taylor jewelry to Blaine, but that was a “someday when we’re both rich and famous thing.” He knew he would love whatever Blaine picked out because it would be something thoughtful and meaningful. 

“I tried to give her a pig. You know, to help the starving people in Africa. I thought it was nice that we could help someone since her dads get her everything she wants anyhow. She kind of got mad though. I screwed up again,” Finn said. 

Kurt thought for a minute, there had to be a way that he could fix this. He knew that it was useless to try to talk to Rachel. Once she makes up her mind only her feelings mattered. He’d learned that the hard way after her party. “Let me help, Finn. You know I buy most of my best outfits on Ebay. I’ll post your jacket and give you the money. I have an excellent feedback rating. I bet you haven’t even started your homework.” 

“Dude, that would be awesome. I have no idea how to describe clothes and that junk. I’m a day late with that translation for Mr. Schue anyhow,” Finn said looking a lot happier. 

Kurt smiled and took the jacket from Finn, “No problem, I’ll get a good price for it.”

Once he was sure that Finn was upstairs Kurt took the jacket and folded it carefully. There was no way he’d let Finn sell his jacket. He’d just return those boots he’d bought yesterday and tell Finn the money came from selling the jacket. Santa could bring the jacket as a Christmas miracle. While he was sure Finn didn’t actually believe in Santa he knew his step-brother put a lot of faith in the magic of Christmas. Honestly, after last year Kurt couldn’t really blame him. 

***

Late on Christmas Eve Kurt knocked on Finn’s bedroom door leaving the large box in the hall for the moment, “How did things go with Rachel?”

Finn grinned and shook his head, “When we were singing at the shelter she realized how carried away she’d gotten over Christmas. We returned all our gifts for each other and gave the money to the people who put on the dinner.” 

Kurt smiled, he’d been hoping Rachel would come around and it seemed that she’d done so with as much drama as possible. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less. “That’s great Finn. I wanted to give you your gift tonight, because I don’t think you want to explain it to your mom.” 

He retrieved the box from the hall and saw Finn’s eyes light up when he saw the size of the box. Finn quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and looked at Kurt, confused when he saw what was inside. “I thought you sold it?” He asked, holding the jacket tight against his chest. 

“I couldn’t let you do that, “ Kurt said, feeling warm all over at how happy he’d made Finn. 

“But you gave me all that money,” Finn said as he slipped the jacket on over his t-shirt.

“I guess you could say that was your real present, and I’m happy with where it went. I couldn’t let you give that up because Rachel was in one of her moods. I felt kind of responsible since I told her to give you some ideas. I didn’t know she would decide “ideas” meant the Tiffany’s catalog,” Kurt explained. 

“It’s not your fault. Thanks, bro. Seriously, because of you this is turning out to be a really good Christmas after all. Merry Christmas, dude,” Finn said.

“Merry Christmas Finn Hudson, “ Kurt said giving Finn a quick hug before retreating to his own room looking forward to Christmas morning.


End file.
